Up The Marble Staircase
by OodleNoodle
Summary: DukexKaiba. Kaiba is having a party as a celebration of his new stock market success, How will Duke congratulate him?


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.

"Congratulations on your success Mr. Kaiba." a young woman said with extreme enthusiasm, she looked in to Kaiba's eyes and gave him a wide grin. He was having a party to celebrate his success in the Stock Market, just recently his company had become the first most valuable. Beating all the rest.

Kaiba smiled and shook the womans hand politely. "Thank you." he said with a calm tone. He turned and walked away looking in to his wine cup and gently making the wine inside swirl around in circles. Almost everyone in Domino was there, so many people that part of the party had spread in to his backyard. Kaiba heard an all too familiar laugh. Turning on his heel he scoped the ballroom until his eyes met with Yugi's. Yugi had his usual gang there, Joey, T?, and Tristan but Kaiba's eyes met with a fifth member of the group. His eyes were green; his hair was jet black and pulled back in to a ponytail, he had a die dangling from one ear. Kaiba recognized this young man to be none other than Duke Devlin. He stared in amazement, he had never seen a man with such good looks. He almost wanted to call him sexy.

"Congrats Kaiba!" Yugi said in his strangely child-like voice.

Kaiba forced a smile "Thanks." he looked at Duke and continued talking "So, Duke Devlin.. You're the guy who owns that new shop.".

Duke smiled, obviously liking being recognized. "Yes sir." he said smoothly while curling a strand of hair on his finger.

Kaiba found Duke's voice oddly soothing. "I've also heard you've invented your own game as well." he said while taking sip of his wine "care to enlighten me?".

Duke's smile widened, "Sure, why not." he said quickly.

"Shall we walk?" Kaiba said holding out an arm in the direction of a large marble staircase.

Duke looked at his friends, kindly they all nodded and smiled, giving him permission to go walk with Kaiba and explain his game with him. Duke nodded and followed Kaiba across the ballroom and up the stairs. "Are we discussing as we walk or are we going a room?" Duke asked with a certain curiosity in his voice. He watched Kaiba walk slightly in front of him. By the looks of it, they were going somewhere.

"A sitting room." Kaiba said calmly. They entered a large room filled with bookcases and chairs, on one side of the room next to the widest bookcase Duke had ever seen, next to it was a burgundy couch. Kaiba swiftly walked over and bent over to fix a couple of throw pillows.

Duke couldn't resist not to look at Kaiba's ass. It was so perfect.

Kaiba finally sat and patted a spot next to him.

Duke walked over sat next Kaiba then relaxed on the back of the couch, his arms swung up behind his head. Seeing Kaiba look at him, Duke felt he should explain.

Kaiba watched Duke, not really listening to a word he was saying. He couldn't concentrate, all he could think about were how soft Duke's lips must be. He carefully scanned Duke's body, checking out every little aspect of it.

Duke took immediate notice of the actions Kaiba was making. "Are you okay?" Duke said slowly, wondering if he just saw what he thought he did.

Kaiba quickly looked in to Duke's eyes, he could feel his face flush with color "I'm fine." he said nonchalantly.

Duke raised an eyebrow, slowly he smirked. What he thought he had just noticed had turned out to be indeed true, Kaiba was checking him out. Duke felt a slight pang of anger, was Kaiba just saying he was interested in his game so he could get in a room alone with him? but then he felt almost complimented, he did find Kaiba attractive and he couldn't help but notice his firm ass. Slowly he slid his hands from behind his head and leaned over closer to Kaiba using one to hand to balance himself. He left his face just inches from Kaiba's.

Kaiba held his breath, what was he doing? He could feel Duke's eyes piercing in to him. He swallowed and looked in to Duke's eyes. Softly Kaiba whispered "Are you coming on to me?".

Duke smiled and slid his index finger up Kaiba's chest before pushing him back so that Kaiba was pinned to the arm of the couch. Seductively Duke climbed on to Kaiba's lap, one leg on each side of Kaiba. "What do you think?" Duke said playfully. Teasingly, Duke began to unbutton Kaiba's shirt.

Kaiba slowly inhaled, he felt totally taken over. It wasn't like him to be so submissive.

Duke smirked at Kaiba's reaction and delicately started to kiss and nibble at Kaiba's neck. Once he finished unbuttoning the brunettes shirt he roughly pulled it off and threw it on the floor. "Take mine off.." Duke said sharply. He watched Kaiba hesitantly slip his vest off, "and the shirt." Duke said in a flirtatious tone.

Kaiba this time more confidently pulled Duke's muscle shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor.

"Good boy." Duke smirked. He tilted Kaiba's head and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

The brunette let himself loose and grabbed the back of Duke's head pulling him in to a deeper kiss. Kindly he opened his mouth slightly inviting Duke to follow. He felt Duke's tongue gently slipped in to his mouth and he couldn't help but respond and let his tongue glid over the black-haired boys. A Shiver ran through Kaiba's body, he felt his arousal tighten his pants.

Duke smiled under their kiss and broke it. Looking in to Kaiba's eyes he unzipped the brunettes pants and carefully pulled them off. He looked down at the bulge forming in Kaiba's boxers. Goddamn it was hot, he bent down and licked Kaiba's stomach slowly trailing down until he reached his waistband. Biting the elastic waist of the boxers his slid them off Kaiba and dropped them.

Kaiba felt so teased, he loved the feeling. Forcefully he grabbed Duke's hand and pulled him down on to his cock.

Duke nibbled gently on the tip before let the entire shaft enter his mouth.

Kaiba moaned, he watched Duke slip his mouth around him for a few moments before pulling the black-haired boy up and throwing him flat on his back on the other side of the couch. "Mine turn." Kaiba said powerfully.

Duke blushed and watched Kaiba crawl over him completely naked. Trying to keep his eyes met with Kaiba's, he found it hard not to glance at his cock every few seconds.

Kaiba looked at Duke and circled a finger around the strain in the teen's pants. Kaiba wasted no time and pulled off Duke's remaining clothes in two fluid motions. Smiling the brunette spread the black-haired boys legs and caressed the tip of his cock on Duke's entrance, he leaned over and licked Duke's neck, "Want more?" Kaiba asked.

Duke made a noise of pleasure then slowly whispered "Give it to me.".

Kaiba smiled and with one thrust, he filled Duke. He thrusted slowly trying to drive the black-haired boy over the edge.

Duke passed another noise, then on impulse he pulled Kaiba down in to a kiss. The feeling of Kaiba inside of him wanted to make him loose it. Quickly he pushed Kaiba out and pinned him on his back.

Kaiba stared at Duke in shock, "wrestling for dominance hmm?" he said teasingly.

Duke smirked and pulled Kaiba's head up so he could lick his length. He watched Kaiba suck, it was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen in his life. He was so in to it. Forcefully Duke pushed Kaiba away from his cock and pinned him to the couch "Lay on your stomach." he demanded.

Kaiba rolled over on to his stomach and couldn't help but groan when Duke entered him.

Duke grinned at the sound of the brunettes noises. Carefully he placed his hands on each of Kaiba's shoulders and rocked his hips gently.

Kaiba wriggled, he was so close and Duke was just teasing the shit of out him.

Duke sped up pace, causing Kaiba to moan louder than ever. His pace grew faster until he was pounding the brunette so hard he had him screaming his name. "Shut up." Duke said seductively.

Kaiba whimpered, he was so close. Quickly he reached for his pulsing cock and rubbed it's length. He moaned and with one final thrust from Duke, he climaxed.

Duke pulled out and pumped his cock releasing his cum all over Kaiba's back. He swiped his finger through it and rolled Kaiba over, gently he slipped his semen covered finger in to Kaiba's mouth making him swallow it. "Got what you wanted didn't you." Duke flirted.

Kaiba breathed heavy and nodded.

After cleaning up their mess they dressed themselves and coolly walked down the marble staircase. "I'd best be getting back to my friends." Duke said, looking at Joey and Yugi laugh at Tristan.

"Understood." Kaiba said calmly, "I'll see you at my next party?" he smiled.

Duke smiled back, "Deffinately.". 


End file.
